


Conjuring

by grimeysociety



Series: DLHalloweenWeek2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Paranormal Investigators, fic idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: Darcy and Wanda as paranormal investigator girlfriends.





	Conjuring

**Author's Note:**

> DLHalloweenWeek2018 Day 3: The Conjuring.This is more a fic idea than a drabble. Corresponding moodboard is [here](https://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/post/179445387978/dlhalloween2018week-day-3-the-conjuring)

“I’m not moving anything!” Wanda yelled back.

Darcy jumped away from the lounge set, seeing the ottoman crawl across the carpet. 

“I’m getting the sage,” she called over her shoulder as Wanda watched her from the hallway, where she was lining the walls with more salt.


End file.
